peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby vs. Larxene: The Beginning
One day in Neverland, Kid Flash and the evil pirate captain Larxene were having a fast-paced duel at Marooner's Rock. Suddenly, Kid Flash lopped off Larxene's hand. "MY HAND!" Larxene screamed and clutched her arm in pain. Kid Flash picked up the severed hand with a mischievous grin. He gave a loud whistle and called "Toby? Tooo-by!" "Huh?" Larxene asked, confused. "Who is Toby?" The ground rumbled and Larxene is horrified to see an enormous hound dog run over. "Ah, here he is now!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Toby smiled and panted, happy to see his friend Kid Flash. Kid Flash smiled back and waved Larxene's hand in front of the dog. "I got a special treat for you, boy! You want it?" Toby nodded his head excitedly while a distraught Larxene shook hers, crying "NO!" "Go fetch, Toby!" Kid Flash said as he tossed Larxene's hand in the air, and Toby jumped up and ate it in one bite. The dog smacked his lips and then licks them, his tail wagging furiously. That hand was the tastiest thing he'd ever eaten! "You want some more?" Kid Flash asked. Toby nodded and Kid Flash cheerfully pointed out Larxene. "There's the rest! Her name's Larxene, and she's a really yummy lightning fish!" "NO!" Larxene yelped in fear. Toby barked loudly and lunged at her, wanting another taste. Larxene screamed and jumped out of the way just as the dog bit down with his teeth. The Nobody ran, which made Toby howl in exictment. He loved the thrill of the hunt! Toby chased Larxene, snapping his teeth behind her. To Larxene's horror, the dog was just as super-fast as she was! Kid Flash laughed as he watched his enemy continue to run like a coward from the overgrown puppy. "DEMYX!" Larxene screamed as she ran, "SAVE ME!" Finally Larxene found a large rock to hide behind, hyperventilating in panic as she did. Then she looked down and noticed that one of her boots was missing! Kid Flash had nabbed it without her noticing! Kid Flash held Larxene's boot in front of Toby's nose so that the dog could get Larxene's scent from it. "Yes!" he cheered as Toby sniffed the boot furiously "That's the spirit! Got her scent?" Toby grinned and nodded his head. "Good boy, good boy!" Kid Flash said. Toby began sniffing all along the ground, following Larxene's trail, until he came to the rock and stuck his head behind it. When he saw Larxene, he began barking up a storm, making Larxene scream in terror. Before she could run, Toby chomped down on her! Larxene pushed the hungry dog's jowls open, much of her clothing now torn off, and screamed "DEMYX! DEMYX!" Toby tried snapping his teeth back on the evil speedster, but she zipped away and managed to run to her ship, where she scrambled back on deck with Demyx helping her up. Seeing Toby press his paws against the ship and begin barking loudly, Larxene screamed "Go AWAY!" and grabbed an alarm clock to throw at him. The dog opened his mouth when he saw the clock coming at him, swallowing it whole. Now a tick tock, tick tock sound came from his belly. Larxene heard Kid Flash's laughter as he zoomed away, victorious. "I'll get you for this, Kid Flash!" she swore in rage, "Even if it takes forever! I'll have my revenge!" From that day on, Larxene wore a hook in place of her lost hand and was obsessed with destroying Kid Flash and his friends. But Toby was just as obsessed with eating the rest of Larxene, and he followed her wherever she went, the clock in his stomach always warning her when he was near. And so it would always be in Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction